Sesshoumaru is WHAT!
by Demonskid
Summary: Summery: not good at them but what if Inuyasha's brother wasn't really his brother! some thing more Non Yaoi R&R EDITED
1. Sesshoumaru

**Hey Demonskid here. I was joking a round with a friend when this popped in my small brain. Sesshoumaru is a lot older then Inuyasha right especially compared to humans. Well in this story it is.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SESSHOUMARU OR INUYASHA OR THEIR PARENTS**

**Summery: not good at them but what if Inuyasha's brother wasn't really his brother!! some thing  
more (Non- Yaoi) one shot**

**Sesshoumaru's thoughts and memories.**

**Sesshoumaru was taking a walk in his forest surrounding his castle when he sat down to rest.'Inuyasha if only you knew why I attack you. Or that you new the truth.' Sesshoumaru sighed as  
he thought away. 'My father didn't know at the time, but your mother and I had a thing. Father  
didn't know the real reason she mated him. She mated him so she could be close to me. I  
pretended to hate her and all humans. I was around 17 at the time. She would visit my room when  
my father wasn't around. Dad's seed could not produce any more pups, but he did not know that.**

**When I heard the news that the Lady was pregnant I was scared that he would find out. But I  
found out that he tried to get her bare his child. The doctor asked me how did she get pregnant  
when my father was infertile. Father was only aloud to have on pup only one heir to the thrown.  
He did not know that before I was born, he killed and evil witch whom had cast a spell on him.  
He was protecting my mother from her. My mom was with child, with me. So that stupid witch  
made my Father infertile.' Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. 'Well back to your mom. Father was so  
happy thinking you where his. Ha, yeah right. It was a mazing that no one noticed how you  
looked like me.' Sesshoumaru exhales as he remembers Inuyasha being born.**

**"Lord Inuyoukai. It is a little boy."**

**"Sesshoumaru, come see your little brother. My love Kyoko name him." Inuyoukai said as his  
smiled down at the little bundle.**

**"Um... Inuyasha. My little Inuyasha." I stood behind father to get a look at him. I acted  
disgusted but she new me better. She knew I was happy and proud. I started to walk away like I  
always do so no one got suspicious.**

**"Sesshoumaru get back here and hold him. He is your brother." I cringed at that. No he is not he is my son not yours. She loved me and you forbidden it because you liked her. We knew you would not allow us to mate. You too loved her. Just like any other male pervert, you wanted her because he was young and beautiful. Well I obeyed and held MY son Inuyasha.  
**

** 'It was amazing no one noticed you acted like I did at the age of two years.' He gave a little chuckle at the memory. A little silver haired boy with little cat like dog ears run around. He broke so many vases it was so funny. Kyoko loved it when my father left for the Lords and Ladies five day meetings. She would sneak into my room and we'd make out. When Inuyasha was born she had her tubes tied so he wouldn't find out about Inuyasha. If she would have another kid he would have killed her for cheating on him. Then I would have gotten the shit beat out of me. Well we still did do that stuff. He never found out. When a demon threatened the Lord of the Western Lands for mating a human, father sent Kyoko to the nearest village and told her to take little five year old Inuyasha with him I was to guard that village. Well I was to young and to weak. She ended up dead and so did my father. Well, Jaken told me that this swords smith made a healing sword for me from my dad's fang an his last wishes. I found this Toutousai sword smith and told him of my problem of not letting any one know of you. Tetsusaiga is made from my fang I never told that flee, has a mouth that is too big for his body. Before anyone assigned him to guard my fathers tomb, I hid the sword than hid the tomb into your eye while you were unconscience. Ha, I watched you grow with out your knowledge. The time when you where pinned to that tree by that Kikyo priestess. Around then I thought you where dead, that was when I really went cold. No one was aloud to speak of you, no one was aloud to mention your name. When Jaken told me that the priestesses reincarnation freed you from that deathly sleep I was really happy but did not show it. It was my secret that even Toutousai for got that it was me who ave the fang. Sesshoumaru sighed again. 'Well every time I attacked you was to test your fighting skills. When my father was around he trained me just like I attack you. Why do I keep you alive? You are my child and I love you. If only you new. My son, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru decided it was time to get back to his adopted child Rin. He stood and walked off, wondering when Inuyasha would find out who his real father is. Why and how.**

**"Well if he ever does find out if will be amusing."**

**"Find out what?" Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks to see...**

**Well this is new isn't it? Wanna read more Right & Review.**

**From yours**

**Demonskid**

**EDITED**


	2. The Truth Revieled

I'm back Thank you lovely people for the reviews. This is my seconded fanfic if you wanna read a real crappy one read Love is in the Air. Sorry a bout the cliff hanger. I don't like them it was just to find out if you guys liked it and if you wanna read more. --   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru but I own the names of there parents. Well in this case Sesshoumaru's dad and Inuyasha's mom.   
  
The truth Reveiled  
  
"Tell me what?" Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks to see Inuyasha staring at him.  
  
"How do you know I was talking about you?" He asked Inuyasha.  
  
"You said 'Well if Inuyasha ever does find out it will be amusing.'" Inuyasha mocked. Sesshoumaru went pale as a freshly bought white crayon. "Don't you faint on me ass hole." Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of tetsusaiga, trying to be ready for any thing. Sesshoumaru just stared at Inuyasha as if he grew a second head.   
  
"I'll ask one more time. Tell me what?" Inuyasha was running out of patients.  
  
"How can I say it. Can we go to the castle and talk?"  
  
"Why? I can't trust you."  
  
"I don't have my swords on and it will be easier for me to explain."  
  
"Fine. If you try and pull some kind of trick I swear I'll kill you."   
  
On the way back to the castle Sesshoumaru had to go by and get Rin.  
  
'What is he doing with a human girl. He better not be doing any thing perverted or I will kill him.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Rin." Inuyasha jumped at the stern but caring voice that came out of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-chichioya?" Uncle Inuyasha and I need to talk. Go to the gardens and play with Jaken." Sesshoumaru patted the little girl on the head as she agreed and ran off, with Jaken pouting behind her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-chichioya?" Inuyasha busted out into raging fits of laughter.  
  
"Yes. And that is what I really am to you." Inuyasha shut up and glared at his so-called brother.  
  
"Nice try Sesshoumaru. You are not, in any way, my chichioya." Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Told you this will be amusing." Sesshoumaru chuckled.  
  
"Prove it."   
  
"All right. You may think I hate humans. I don't. When I was 17 years. I was learning how to patrol the lands. On the way this demon was attacking this female human. That human was your mother. For me it was love at first sight. My father just wanted a play thing. I saved her and stuff, but father was the one how insisted on taking her home. Around a few months later she asked me what my chichioya would say if we told him we loved each other. I told her exactly what father would do and say, 'No she will marry me or she will leave,' so we decided that she would mate my father and when he leaves us alone we would go some where to be alone. Well I got her pregnant." Inuyasha listened closely.  
  
"Unveiled doctor asked me how could my father get her pregnant. He told me of the witch that attacked my kasan when she was with child, or me. He said that the witch made it so that my father could never have any more children. Well everyone thought he would never mate after my mother died giving birth to me. Well he mated your mother just because she was beautiful and young. Well she didn't tell me that my dad was doing her around the time I got her pregnant. When you where born I was happy but angry as well."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He called you his. If he knew the truth, he would have her killed and beat the shit out of me. So we kept it a secret. I pretended to hate you but if you ever noticed we he was out I would be nice, or at night I would watch over you. When you where five, someone threatened us cause of my father mated your mom and they all thought you where his. Well he sent you and your mother to a little village so you two would not get hurt. He sent me to guard you and her. Well father was badly wounded, and I was too weak for it." Inuyasha saw tears come to Sesshoumaru's eyes.  
  
"Well what happened?.."  
  
I think I'll stop there hehe.-o- well this is probably worse than the first chap. O-well I am not that smart so. Well it's probably shorter but I have writers block.. Tell me what you think REVIEW!!!!!!!!!   
  
Chichioya= father  
  
Kasan= mother 


	3. The Weight is Off My Shoulders

Hey sorry for the wait I have been busy writing my Gundam Wing fan fic 'Why Me?'. So here is the next chappie enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: ME NO OWN ANY ANIME curls in a ball and cries DON'T HURT ME!!!  
  
Last time  
  
"He called you his. If he knew the truth, he would have her killed and beat the shit out of me. So we kept it a secret. I pretended to hate you but if you ever noticed when he was out I would be nice, or at night I would watch over you. When you where five, someone threatened us cause of my father mated your mom and they all thought you where his. Well he sent you and your mother to a little village so you two would not get hurt. He sent me to guard you and her. Well father was badly wounded, and I was too weak for it." Inuyasha saw tears come to Sesshoumaru's eyes.  
  
"Well what happened?.."  
  
Now The Weight is Off My Shoulders  
  
Sesshoumaru was quiet. He found the floor was the most interesting thing. The tears fell.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha was stunned. His brother was crying. The heartless beast of the Western Lands, the Ice Price was CRYING! Sesshoumaru looked up.  
  
"I was too weak to protect her. And my father was badly wounded. I was knocked unconscious. I was unable to h-help her." Sesshoumaru's sobs were going out of control. Inuyasha had no idea on how to comfort his.... father. "That bastard demon killed her. He murdered my father and my love. I put the sword in... sniff ... in his body before any one took it to his hidden grave. Then I searched for you my only son. I... I panicked. I couldn't find you I thought you were dead so I trained long and hard. When I found the demon I noticed that he was pined to the cliffs. Father used his last bit of energy. So I left it alone." Sesshoumaru noticed that his body was tense. A little noise came from out side the hall.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-chichioya!!!! Jaken is being mean.!!!!!" little Rin cried.  
  
"Jaken get over here!" Inuyasha yelled knowing that Sesshoumaru was in no state to yell at the toad.  
  
"I don't have to listen to you half-breed." Jaken said in his screechy in a mater-of-fact voice.  
  
"Jaken!" every thing went quiet. "What do you remember from when Inuyasha was young?"  
  
"That you told me to keep a secret, what was that secret again?" Jaken was confused. Something snapped in his brain (witch happens to be a little black bug sense he is not smart, my friend says he has one lol.). "You said that Inuyasha was your pup." Rin's eyes went wide.  
  
"Rin has a oniisan? Ya!" she jumped up and down. Inuyasha just stared at the hyper girl.  
  
"Hai Rin but, just like me and my father, he has fallen in love with a human. Am I correct, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"H-hai. Just don't tell her."  
  
"Ah yes the young woman who follows you around. Why not?" this was interesting. Inuyasha loves someone and didn't tell her. Sad.  
  
"This isn't her time, she comes from the future. That is why she wears those funny cloths. It's her school uniform. She is at home studying for those exams things. That's why?"   
  
" Sesshoumaru-chichioya?"  
  
"Hai Rin?"  
  
"Can oniisan play with me? Onegai?" she gave her puppy dog pout.  
  
"I see why not. Inuyasha." he looked at the half breed and raised an eye brow.  
  
"Um... ok." Inuyasha was scared he's never played with a little girl before. What do they play with? Inuyasha was pulled from the seat and towards Rin's play room.  
  
"Jaken. Have a room prepared for Inuyasha."  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
ok really short sorry this is all I could come up with. Just asking should I twist stuff and bring their dad back to life? U know someone like the witch Urasuea. Or how ever you spell it. A witch better a bringing back the dead. Without using ashes and earth and stuff like that. Don't forget to REVIEW  
  
DEMONSKID 


	4. Finding Something of the Truth

Yay I am updating. Thank you Reviewers they are lovely reviews.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY THING GET IT GOT IT GOOD!

Last time

"Jaken. Have a room prepared for Inuyasha."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama."

Now Finding Something of the Truth

Night time came around to the castle. Sesshoumaru was doing his rounds and making sure that no one will attack his home. Heading to his room he stopped in Rin's to make sure she was safe and ok. In the room closer to his chambers, lay 'his' son Inuyasha. He walked inside and saw Inuyasha staring out the window.

"You should be sleeping."

"I never sleep, I am so use to staying up to keep guard to protect myself. Besides I shouldn't of left my friends like that." Inuyasha said.

"They'll be fine and I am here to protect you. Now sleep, my ... son." Inuyasha laid down and slowly fell asleep. Sesshoumaru watched as his pup fell asleep. He smiled and kissed Inu on the head then left the room.

Morning rose and the group had not seen hide or hair of the hanyou. Kagome was the one who was worried most. I mean Kikyou could have dragged him to Hell.

"Lady Kagome Lady Kagome." Myoga the flee shouted as he hoped onto Kagome's shoulder. "Master Inuyasha has followed his brother into his brothers castle."

"WHAT. Was Inuyasha ok? Is he ok?" Kagome yelled panicked.

"From what I Could tell He approached Sesshoumaru and left with him on his own free will." the flee explained.

"Lets go get him, he might be in danger." Kagome started to run listing to Myoga's instruction on how to get to the Lord of the West's Castle.

Inuyasha awoke warm and comfy. He sat up and looked around confused. Few moments later he remembered what happened. Inuyasha stood up and walked around the room. Soon he started to sniff around for a bathroom cause he had to GO.

"Young Lord Inuyasha breakfast is ready." a servant girl came in.

"HEY WAIT! Where is the Bath rooms." Inuyasha was about explode.

"This way Young Lord." the girl giggled. She led him out of the room down the hall three doors and pointed to the third door. Inuyasha ran into the room and slammed the door. Three minutes later he came out with a sigh. The girl giggled again. "Follow me Please." she then turned a corner and down some stairs and into a room where food was laid out. Inuyasha felt his mouth water already. Sesshoumaru looked up from his plate.

"A Inuyasha so glade you could join Rin and I for the morning meal." Sesshoumaru said with a chuckle in his voice.

"I needed the bathroom." Inuyasha mumbled and got another chuckle out of his bro... Father.

"Sit down Inu. Eat until your full. I will be working allot today so you can wonder around the castle." Inuyasha nodded and sat down to eat.

Kagome and the group just finished breakfast and started on their way. Miroku had summoned Hatchi and they road him.

'I hope Inuyasha is ok.' Kagome thought.

He searched room after room in the hall that led to his room. There was one more to go. The door had a giant dog on it and at the top was the crescent moon. Inuyasha opened the door. A familiar sent reached his nose. This was his mothers room. Moving inside he looked around. A book lay on her dresser. Inu picked it up and opened it. It was his mothers diary. He started reading the first page.

'June 6

Dear Diary,

My father wants me to marry into a wealthy family. The son of the family is a greedy young man no one can stand him. Oh I heard that the Lord of these lands InuTaisho is bringing for the first time his only son Sesshoumaru down to the village. I heard from servant girls that came down to buy food and cloth for them selves and their Lord. Well they say the Prince is Cute but cold. Well I herd from papa that his mother died when he was very young, the poor thing. O there is daddy my so called soon to be husband is here bye bye.'

Inuyasha turned the page

'June 7

Dear Diary,

Oh Kami-sama he is soooo Kawaii. This prince Sesshoumaru is so hot. Oh and he looked at me and stared. I think I am in love. His golden eyes, lovely silver locks. O so gorgeous. I heard a voice in my head saying go to the river in the meadow. O I am gonna go. I am gonna run away from home and marry him. Oh I best go to sleep and dream of a life with him. Oh My Lord Sesshoumaru, I think I love you. Good nite my lord.

Izayoi'

'June 8

Dear Diary

He said I was cute I am cute yay I am really in love with my prince. Ok lemme tell you. Ok I went to the meadow near the river and sat. and few minutes later he comes over the hill and sits next to me. Oh he smelled really, really nice. He asked for my name and we made small talk I made him a large flower crown and bowed down at his feet. He stood me up and said "a beautiful lady like your self does not need to bow down at this Shesshoumaru's feet". Oh how romantic then he made me a crown of flowers and placed it on my head. He then kissed me. We played for a while until his father came and he did not look happy at Sesshoumaru. Lord InuTaisho looked at me and said "my, my you are a beauty I will make you my mate. Come NOW. Then my father called for me. Sesshoumaru looked upset at his father, as I walked away I heard him say, I love her. Then I heard his father say who'd love a murderer like you get going. It was horrible. I leave with him tomorrow. Well good night.

Izayoi'

'June 9

Dear Diary,

I am mated to InuTaisho. I told him I wanted to marry Sesshoumaru but he said if I didn't mate him he'd kill my family. So I mated him. When I came out of my new room Sesshoumaru was in the room across from mine. He was on his bed with tears streaming down his eyes. I love him to much to watch him cry like that, so I walked over and asked him what was the mater. He told me that his mother died giving birth and his father blames him for her death and that his father is doing this because he wishes no happiness to him. Poor thing I asked when does InuTaisho leave for a long period of time. He said when the council calls each month. So we plan to meet when the Lord is out. Well my 'MATE' is coming to my room so I'll talk to you later bai.

Izayoi'

'My mother had it rough I guess Sesshoumaru is telling the truth. I'll read this later.' Inu thought.

"Kagome there it is, there it is." Myoga shouted.

"Hatchi go down to that castle." Kagome shouted. Hatchi landed and every one jumped off and ran into the castle.

"F-father? I -I found mothers diary." Inuyasha whispered

"Really?" Inuyasha nodded and ran over to Sesshoumaru and hugged him. The door busted open when Sesshoumaru laid a kiss on Inuyasha's head.

"In-Inuyasha?" Kagome ran, Sango and the others just stared.

"Kagome! Wait, I can explain."

My back hurts and I'm tired so I'll leave it hear don for get to review and thanks to all my reviewers you were all very sweat. Thanks it made me continue. Thanks again bai bai.  



	5. The truth about how I feel

Wow hello mina-san Very long time since i Have updated huh? i'll explain after this chapter of Sesshoumaru is WHAT?!!   
PLEASE READ!!  
Sorry for the confusion in this chapter. I have gotten a hold of the third Inuyasha movie and now i know her real name and as soon as I get time I'll go back and fix this. so I'm going to start to use her real name (Izayoi) Instead of Kyoko Please forgive me. So sorry for the confusion.

WARNING: OOC SESSHIE!! (of course he was ooc since the beginning ;;)

Disclaimer: As I Said before. i don't own Inuyasha It belongs to Rumika Takahashi the creator of the very funny Ranma1/2.

Last time.

"Really?" Inuyasha nodded and ran over to Sesshoumaru and hugged him. The door busted open when Sesshoumaru laid a kiss on Inuyasha's head.  
"In-Inuyasha?" Kagome ran, Sango and the others just stared.  
"Kagome! Wait, I can explain."

Now:

Normal POV

Sesshoumaru stared at the door his pup just ran out of. He'll admit, sometimes humans where annoying. Especially when they jump to conclusions. Inuyasha's mother was like that sometimes. When he said something she'd Jump to the conclusion that he didn't want her and the pup. Mentally sighing, he shook his head and walked from his love's room having a real bad feeling about todays out come.

A day earlier some where in the Southern Lands.

Dark Golden eyes opened at the small command. The body He had didn't want to respond, but scream at his every attempt to move.

"Please My Lord. Rest is needed right now. Being dead for over 200 years is a long time with out Life, Skin, and Movement. rest and I'll tell you what has happend over the years." The TaiYoukai nodded painfully. He was about to ask for some water but before he could even try, the witch held him slightly to help him drink slowly. After setting the Inu Youkai back on the futon she continued. "My Lord, when you died, you died believing that the Hanyou was yours. Ne?" She asked, taking a sip of Herbal tea before she want on again. The demon stared at her, curiosity getting the better of him. What did she mean 'Died believing' that the half-breed was his. Inuyasha Is HIS pup. "things are not what they seem My Lord. Before Seshoumaru was born, a Witch, just like my self, cursed you with infertility. You Could not and still can not sire any pups." She looked at the Demon closely as different emotions played accross the pale face.

"Lady Mahoutsukai, If this were true then How was Inuyasha conceived? He is my pup every thing shows it as so." His voice was scratchy and the words stung against his already raw throat. Mahoutsukai just stared at him intently before calling forth a small see through Ball. 'Gendai' was all you could hear her say as the orb glowed. A vision of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha appeared. They were talking and Sesshoumaru was close to tears. The voice of his First son said 'He called you his. If he knew the truth, he would have her killed and beat the shit out of me. So we kept it a secret. I pretended to hate you but if you ever noticed when he was out I would be nice, or at night I would watch over you. When you where five, someone threatened us cause of my father mated your mom and they all thought you where his. Well he sent you and your mother to a little village so you two would not get hurt. He sent me to guard you and her. Well father was badly wounded, and I was too weak for it.' The image went dim and soon the whole picture disappeared.  
"Not true. She would never sleep with that Murderer. He hated humans, always has." Disbelief came to his face as well as anger and betrayal.  
"If he hates humans then why has he adopted an orphan girl? A HUMAN girl?" Her gaze was intense. The Demon had no clue.  
"He is just using her. Thats all." The witch scoffed.  
"Believe what you will Taisho but what he says is true. Remember, I see Past, Present, and Future." As she turned to leave she said, "Kaihou suru." and left. Taisho felt his strength return to his motionless body. He could move with out feeling pain as he sat up. He pondered over what was said and seen today. The more he thought of Sesshoumaru's and Izayoi's betrayal, the more angrier he's get. Red bled into his eyes as he stood and ran off toward the Western Lands. Toward the Traitors. Not only will Sesshoumaru die, Inuyasha as well. He was the proff of the betrayal.  
'Sesshoumaru, you will PAY!' he thought as he transformed to gain more distance. He'd reach the west in about a day or so.  
Back to Sesshoumaru's castle.  
Inuyasha ran after Kagome. For a human she ran fast but not fast enough. He caught up with her out side in the gardens.  
"Kagome, it is not what you think!" He panicked.  
"NOT WHAT I THINK? HE KISSED YOU!" Kagome was hysterical. Her tears streamed down her face.  
"Yeah, so? Kagome please listen to me," Kagome tried to calm down but it didn't work. "Sesshoumaru is, man how to put this. He is..."

"Your lover! Just say it! Your own damn brother who hates you is you lover!" She turn to run again but his voice stopped her.

"No! He is not my lover! Apparently he is my father." He explained or at least he tried to.

Out side the Garden stood an angry inu youaki who stopped just to hear the discussion between the halfbreed and human. A small grow came from his throat as he watched and listened.

"What, did Sesshoumaru tell you that? Inuyasha! He hates you, this is probably just a trick to get your guard down so he could steal tetsaiga from you!" The girl ranted as her cheeks turned red from anger.

"Iie! Kagome Listen to me! The room you caught us in was my mothers room! He found me reading her journal. I didn't believe him at first but once I read that book I knew he was telling the truth. Kagome, listen to me please... I know when it came to Kikyou at times I wasn't loyal but please with Sesshoumaru? Please... He is a guy for one Kagome! You and I both know that I don't go that way." Inuyasha walked closer to the oddly dressed girl until he was at arms length. "Kagome... Please listen to me on this. I would never think of going against you like that... I... I care to much about you to do that. I... I love you Kagome." A light blush covered his cheeks but he stood ferm and looked her in the eye. Kagome looked at him in shock. Her eyes held so many emotions in them he was having a hard time reading them.

"Really Inuyasha? Do.. do you mean it?" A small strand of fear and hope was in her voice. The inu youkai that was watching growled a little louder, not liking the events taking place. This woman reminded him of the one that betrayed him with Sesshoumaru. He looked away for a few moments but he turned back so he could listen to the rest of the conversation. 'As they always say Know your enemy as you know your self. Or I think thats how it goes.' The Dog thought as he watched.

Inuyasha looked down at the girl and pulled her into his arms. "Yea, I mean it. And I don't think Kikyou can make me turn from you this time. All the time you and I were together I found you were a lot better then her. Once you've learned how to control you Miko powers you were stronger then she was. You are nicer to me and like me the way I am... You know.. Besides my mother you were the only one who like me as a Hanyou. Kikyou wanted to turn me human with the Shikon no Tama. Oh! Your sent... It smells like lilac flowers and honey. I like that... When I said you smelled bad I never meant it Kagome... I really didn't..." He pulled her back and was going in for the kiss when a throat clearing was heard. The both looked to the castle door way to see Sesshoumaru standing there with a bored expression.

"As much as I'd hate to break this warm moment between you two but I came to tell you what a servant just brought me. It is a letter from the witch lady Mahoutsukai. She claims that a long time ago, before Inuyasha was even conceived, my father wrote to her ordering her to bring him back after he's been dead for two hundred years. Well now that two hundred years have passed and she has made the dead rise from its grave and she tells me that he is not happy. She told him about my affair with Izayoi and how Inuyasha was really conceived. She also says to be on your gaurd, That Inu no Taisho is on his way here. So please I'd feel better if you both came in from where you are less likely to be attacked." He smirked at the faint blush on Inuyasha's face and the hard glare that was coming from the human priestess. Inuyasha nodded to his father and watched him walk away. Looking down at Kagome for a second an idea came to mind and he smiled.

"Ne, Kagome.. He is right. If Taisho was resurrected then it would be best to continue else wheres." Kagome blushed lightly at his words and nodded as the dog eared boy pulled her into the castle and up to his room.

Ok thats it for now. I am sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm looking for some one to talk to so I can get to know them... I like to know the people I let beta my stories. My last beta never returned one story cause she is to busy in school so. I want to give her a break and find some one else. So please I some one wants to be my beta please IM me at these 3 instant messengers  
sorry it is so short this time too I never intended for it to go this far . I just wanted it to be all on Sesshoumaru's thoughts but my mind got carried away as usual. I swear you can not trust your own mind some times. X-x

I'll be trying to update more frequently then what I have been and I'm sorry for the REALLY late update. ;; I'll post again when I get the next chapter ready. I love reviews and some times they make my muse and I get to work so please Review and tell me how much you loved this chapter.

Loves yas!

Demonskid 3  



	6. A night to remember

Ok! Demonskid is here with another Chapter of Sesshoumaru is WHAT? I still have no idea where this story is going my self so please bare with me. I had not intended it to go so far. Like I said in beginning chapters I am sorry for my spelling and Grammar mistakes. Thanks to my Reviewers I love you all --

I can't believe I am writing this so soon wow!

Disclaimer: I own no one from the Inuyasha series. They are owned my Viz Media and Rumiko Takahashi.

Summary: look on previous chapters

* * *

Last time: 

"Ne, Kagome.. He is right. If Taisho was resurrected then it would be best to continue else wheres." Kagome blushed lightly at his words and nodded as the dog eared boy pulled her into the castle and up to his room.

Now:

Golden eyes surrounded by a haze of red watched the two teens wonder back in to the castle. Growling softly, the inu youkai stood up and left to a small cave she saw as he was passing. There in the cave he'd think of his plan to bring down Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Taisho sat down on the cave floor and leaned his back up against the cave wall. Closing his eyes to gain control of the youki that wanted to escape and take control of his body. The demon in him wanted blood from the traitors. Going into a meditative sequence images of Izayoi flashed before him.

Flash back

"My Lord, please. I love Sesshoumaru!" The human girl pleaded. Tears streaming down her face.

"IIE! If you wish to live here you'll be my mate! Besides he doesn't love you! He hates humans. He is known as the Killing Perfection. He murders any one in his way. Not a suitable mate for one such as your self. Now If you don't want to be my mate willingly I will kill everyone in that village of yours then force you to mate me on the very ground their blood lays! Looking over to see the lifeless faces of your family and friends while being fucked silly by your mate." The Tai Youkai smirked as he heard a sob from the girl.

"Please no. No.. Don't hurt them. I'll do it, just leave them alone." The demons smirk widen to a smile and he called forth his advisers. Telling them that there will be a mating with this human and himself. In a dark corner of the room blue surrounded by a sea of red stared at the two people. Sesshoumaru stood there slowly changing into his full dog form. Silently he made his way out of the castle and into the forest surrounding it. Slowly bones rearranging them selves and skin growing fur. Soon a large Dog stood where the Ice Prince one stood, growling his frustration to the world. Taking off faster then he ever had before, Sesshoumaru ran for miles. By the time his Youki had calmed down, it was way past midnight. Stars twinkled above him and the crescent moon, like the one on his forehead , shown brightly making every thing it touched look mystical and mysterious. Sesshoumaru sighed and transformed back into his humanoid form. Looking around he found himself in the field that he met Izayoi in. Laying down in the grass he looked up into the sky counting the stars. A small sound of a twig breaking snapped him out of his musings of the stars. Looking over he saw his love walk out of the forest and into the clearing.

"Sesshoumaru! I um... Didn't know you would be here. Are you mad at me about what happened today?" She sat next to the demon teen and looked at him, worry and sadness evident in her eyes.

"No, I'm not mad. At least not to you. I hate him. He is the one who made me kill, then he takes every thing I want and love away from me. He killed my mother for loving me so." He heard Izayoi gasp. He sat up and pulled her to him. "When he leaves the castle will you come to me? Come to me at night." She smiled and nodded. " I really don't want to share you but I can't go against him. At least not yet. Izayoi, no matter what happens I really do love you." Izayoi smiled at him and kissed him on his cheek. "Before you go back take a bath." He looked out at the small river that was there when she huffed and stood up. Sesshoumaru looked up as she put her hands on her hips and glared down at him.

"Are you saying I smell?!" Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"No! I'm saying you smell like me and he'll beat us both silly. Let him beat me but I don't want him touching you." A small smile formed on her face as she sat back down. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Is quiet out tonight." He gave a small sound of acknowledgment and stared out at the land. "I best be going back." She stood up again and smiled down at him and bowed. "I love you Sesshoumaru." She walked off with out another word. Sesshoumaru sighed again and laid back down into the grass slowly falling asleep.

Golden eyes watched as his son fell asleep, he slowly crept forward and sat a few feet from the 17 year old youkai.

End flash back

A small growl escaped the Tai Youkai once again. He snapped his eyes open and took in his surroundings. Slowly a smile crept on to his face as he laid on the cave floor heading to sleep. Tomorrow will be the day Sesshoumaru regretted crossing him.

* * *

Thats it for now ; so how is it? Good bad tell me in the reviews

Again sorry for the bad spelling and grammar.

Review ALL my Loyal fans :3

Love ya all

Demonskid


	7. Welcome Home

Ugh.. I have lost site of this fic x,x No clue on where its headed anymore. It was suppose to be a oneshot that got out of hand D: But I am trying my best to get a hold of it and fix it somehow x.x

Warning: A crappy battle cause I can't do fight scenes and who knows what else x.x

Disclaimer: Alas I have no owner ship of any of the characters! They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz media and who ever else ;-;

Chapter 7

Welcome Home

Last Time:

Golden eyes watched as his son fell asleep, he slowly crept forward and sat a few feet from the 17 year old youkai.

End flash back

A small growl escaped the Tai Youkai once again. He snapped his eyes open and took in his surroundings. Slowly a smile crept on to his face as he laid on the cave floor heading to sleep. Tomorrow will be the day Sesshoumaru regretted crossing him.

Now:

Golden eyes stared up at the castle before him. A small growl escaped his throat as he took in the place. Instead of his imposing gray castle, there was a beautiful white castle surrounded by multitudes of flowers and Sakura trees. Green grass had grown in where there used to be nothing but mud covered corpses. A small pond now rested where he use to set up live targets for his soldiers. Birds, butterflies, frogs and other creatures roamed around the castle. He growled a bit louder and walked to the doors. His steal doors that were decorated with blood smears and brain matter, was now beautiful oak doors with dogs carved into them.

Opening up the doors, the ex-Demon lord walked in and took in his surroundings. Colorful tapestries and paintings took the place of his war trophies. Vase's full of flowers now stand where statues of himself once stood. A guard came up to the enraged Tai Youkai and motioned him to follow. He was led down the main hall into what used to be a torture chamber for servants who screwed up. It was now a room with large western like windows. A small table that fit about seven people. And there at the table where seven people.

"Sesshoumaru..." The older male seethed.

"Father. How nice of you to join us, we where about to eat breakfast. Sit down would you?" Sesshoumaru said not even looking up to see the once dead Demon Lord.

"What have you done to my castle!?" Taishou bellowed out.

"Once you died it became my castle. And if you haven't noticed, I cleaned it up from the years of abuse you put it through. I cleaned up the lands as well. No more unnecessary wars and battles." Sesshoumaru picked up a cup and took a drink out of it. The ex Lord moved swiftly across the room and knocked the up out of his son's hand.

"Unruly pup! You'll regret this! All of this!" Taishou's face lit up in anger, his calm demenor vanished. All of these changes were blows to his pride. "You changed every thing your grandparents, great-grandparents on up have worked on! You have disgraced us!" Sesshoumaru looked up at his father and glared.

"You were the disgrace of the family dear father. Not once had grandfather stolen one of his pups intended mate. Not once did he kill for the joy of it! I remember playing in fields of trees and flowers, but that all disappeared when you took over. Every thing went to hell when you took over." Sesshoumaru turned back to the table taking a new cup of tea. Taishou took a look around the table, getting a look at his enemies.

A young male sat next to Sesshoumaru, golden eyes, silver hair with two triangular dog ears on top. He knew who the boy was immediately. Next to him was a young human female dressed in strange clothing. Her hair was black and her eyes where brown, she seemed week to take out fast. Next to her was a small fox demon child. Easy enough for him to defeat. Taishou snorted at his sons choice of alias. Next to the young fox child was another dark haired woman with brown eyes. She was slightly taller then the other girl but the aura that surrounded her was violent has she glared at him. He growled a bit and watched her tense, preparing for a jump for battle. Beside this woman was a human male. Short black hair pulled back into a ponytail, violet eyes that stared at him in a measuring look. He wore robes of a monk. Once again Taishou believes that this will be an easy feat.

"Your choice of alias astounds me, they are week and pathetic." Sesshoumaru snorted at his fathers comment and Inuyasha growls. Taishou looks to the young girl sitting between Sesshoumaru and the human male. "What is this honestly do you think these weak humans can best me? This Human child and that Fox pup would be the most easiest to take out." The ex-Lord laughed.

Shippou jumped up out of his seat and let loose his foxfire. Inuyasha and his band of misfits just burst out laughing at the site. Shippou was seething at being called week and Taishou's hair was still on fire. His pale skin was slightly burn and his eye brows where gone. Sesshoumaru just let his let eyebrow raise up into his hair line as his eyes darted between the two. The older demon lept up onto the table attacking the small fox demon, who lept out of the way onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

Taishou looked over to see the human with the weird clothes on, looking up at him in disgust. She lifted her hand and smacked his face bringing forth very powerful purifying power. The slap to the face burned and melted his skin down to where one could see the inside of his mouth.

"Oh my gosh, ew." Kagome said turning away from the site before she threw up. Taishou got of the table raising a hand to his face. The look of shock painted all over his face.

"You see father, they aren't what they seem. My son and his companions happen to be the best in all of Japan. So far no one has bested them, not even I." Sesshoumaru said smugly as he stood up to stand behind Inuyasha.

"Your son?" The older Demon sneered.

"Such an idiot, if you had used your nose you'd have known that she was carring my pup. Every one knew about your infertility. You were just to ignorant to listen." The young demon lord started playing with Inuyasha's hair, frowning slightly at the knots that were matted in it.

Taishou snarled and attacked Sesshoumaru only to have Inuyasha stand up and pull Tetsusaiga on him. Sesshoumaru's hand went to Toukijn but stopped.

"Lets take this out side. I have spent most of these past two hundred years fixing this place up." The young lord said as he walked out of the room. The once dead demon followed intent on killing his own son no matter what. He refused to lose his life so soon after just gaining it back. Inuyasha and the others all followed them out except for Rin who knew better then to be a target. She ran up to her room to watch from her window.

Ok! that is that x.x Next chapter WILL BE THE LAST! I am gonna finish it quickly. I did not mean for this fic to get out of hand as it did and I am going to end it. For those of you who stuck with my crappy grammar and spelling I thank you very much. Review please? 3

D.K.


	8. Means to an End

Okay.. Time to finish up this fic! You guys ready to see this end? I am.. this got out of hand somehow.. and my muse for it ran off somewhere.

Warning: Bad spelling and horrid grammar.. and a bad battle scene. I suck at them.

Disclaimer: I own.. NOTHING! **-Cries-** InuYasha forever belongs to Rumiko Takahashi..

Chapter 8 Means to an End

* * *

Last Time:

"Lets take this out side. I have spent most of these past two hundred years fixing this place up." The young lord said as he walked out of the room. The once dead demon followed intent on killing his own son no matter what. He refused to lose his life so soon after just gaining it back. Inuyasha and the others all followed them out except for Rin who knew better then to be a target. She ran up to her room to watch from her window.

Now:

The once great demon stood staring down his own pup. His flesh and blood. The child he never took the time to love. He watched for the first movements but none came.

"Just standing there makes you look like a fool." Taishou growled. Sesshoumaru shrugged and continued to just stare at his father. The older dog demon turned towards the others that where there. Inuyasha, the son he loved dearly, wasn't his son at all and was taking Sesshoumaru's side. The pup was chatting with the humans he stood with. The two females giggled while the monk smirked and turned to watch the battle. The dog general narrowed his eyes and turned back to where Sesshoumaru was standing, only to find he was gone!

Sesshoumaru watched as his father turned his attention to Inuyasha and took his chance. A distracted enemy is a dead enemy. He flitted behind the older demon and readied his poisoned claws. Once Taishou turned his head back to where Sesshoumaru once stood, the younger demon struck. His poisonous hand ripping through back muscles and bone. Through a lung and out the front of the older ones chest.

Taishou's eyes went wide as blood bubbled up his throat and out of his mouth. He felt the hand withdraw as Sesshoumaru jumped away from the older demon.

"You are slow dear father. Maybe you should pay more attention to me right now. Or better yet, submit to me and accept I am Lord of the West and I am the Father of Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru purred.

"Don't think you've won just yet boy!" sneered Taishou. He ran toward the younger demon claws ready to strike when he collapsed. "Wha?" he gasped out.

"You should know better then to run, or do anything when there is poison in your system. Your lungs are going to start failing first, then your heart with stop beating." Sesshoumaru scoffed. His father should have known better. He was the one who taught Sesshoumaru about poisons.

"Foolish child. Do you think your weak poisons can damage me greatly?" Taishou coughed a few times, spitting out blood and yellow/green goo. He climbed to his feet and dusted himself off. "I know every move you'll make, after all I am the one who trained you."

"Oh? You know everything?" Sesshoumaru smirked. Taishou matched his sons smirk with one of his own. They then raced at each other claws and fangs causing wounds that would have killed a human or lower level demon. They then separated both breathing heavily. "You know nothing old man." Sesshoumaru then rushed his father one hand striking out. Taishou laughed and caught the clawed hand.

"Is this all you have pup?" The older demon roared. "Weak and useless that's what you are!" Sesshoumaru smirked and brought up his free hand and pulled. A shocked look fell on the older demons face as he saw the poisons from Sesshoumaru's body formed a whip like item and was wrapped around his neck. At the small pull Sesshoumaru gave, Taishou's head rolled off his shoulders. "Im.. Impossible..." With that the body turned to dust and blew away in the wind.

Birds flew over head, the human girls giggled at a joke that was between them, Inuyasha and the monk were on the ground eating from a weird bag object. The small fox demon was sound asleep in the half demons lap. It looked like nothing had even taken place in front of them. Like there was never any danger.

"Hey Sesshoumaru! Great job! I bet he'll think twice before returning to life." Kagome yelled out to him. She and the other girl had burst out laughing.

"Feh.. He should'a just stayed dead if ya ask me. I mean what a waist of time! Being brought back to life only to die not long after. Pointless!" Inuyasha ranted as he shoved a handful of potato chips into his mouth. Sesshoumaru smiled at the site as he approached the group.

"So," Sesshoumaru started, looking from his son and the human in odd clothing. "When is the wedding?"

Inuyasha's eyes bugged from his head and the girl went bright red."

"What?" The half-ling asked.

"When will you and this girl be married? I wish to know." Sesshoumaru stated, his amusement at their reactions clearly showing in his eyes.

"He.. hey! We just made up and stuff! And .. and..! There are other things to consi..." Inuyasha rambled in an embarrassed tone. Sesshoumaru chuckled and shook his head. Now that it was out in the open, he was aloud to tease his pup and his intended.

"Inu-onii! Come play with Rin!" The little girl bounced out to the area the group was sitting. Sesshoumaru could only smile as Inuyasha was dragged into the field of flowers. Yes things were good.

And thats how they were going to stay.

* * *

Owari-

* * *

Thanks to all who stuck with this story.. It went on far to long and ended up somewhere I didn't know... It was meant to be a one shot where Sesshoumaru thought back on his beloved one and his pup.. Inuyasha wasn't really suppose to be there but.. my muse kept whispering "DK.. that's no fun!" and so I went on.. Where Taishou came in.. was where it got lost. So I had to end it in the only way I knew how.

Has anyone seen Sesshoumaru's mother? Oh gosh she looks just like him! they could'a been fraternal twins or something! He defiantly got his looks from her.. Anyone know her name? (Sesshoumaru's mother not Inuyasha's) I've been on many different sites that said many different things x.x

See you next fanfic! =D

-DK


End file.
